Conventionally, as this kind of connector, there has been known a connector including a connector main body into which a flexible plate-like connection object (hereinafter referred to as flexible circuit), such as an FPC and an FFC, can be inserted, a terminal having a contact which is brought into contact with one thickness direction surface of the flexible circuit, and a rotatable pressing member which brings the flexible circuit into press-contact with the contact (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
This connector is configured such that, when the pressing member is rotated in one direction in the state where the flexible circuit is inserted into the connector main body, the pressing member presses the other thickness direction surface of the flexible circuit, so as to bring the one thickness direction surface of the flexible circuit into press-contact with the contact. Further, this connector is configured such that, when the pressing member is rotated in the other direction, the press-contact between the contact and the flexible circuit is released, so as to enable the flexible circuit to be inserted and extracted into and from the connector main body.
However, the above-described connector is configured such that the contact of the terminal is brought into contact with the flexible circuit only at one place in the insertion/extraction direction of the flexible circuit. Therefore, for example, when foreign matter adheres to the flexible circuit, and when the foreign matter enters between the contact and the flexible circuit, the conductive state between the contact and the flexible circuit is changed to a non-conductive state by the foreign matter, which results in a problem that the connection therebetween fails.
To cope with this problem, a connector has been proposed which uses a terminal having two contacts that are brought into contact with the flexible circuit at two contact positions different from each other in the insertion/extraction direction of the flexible circuit, and in which, even when foreign matter enters between the flexible circuit and one of the contacts, the conductive state between the terminal and the flexible circuit is secured by the other of the contacts, so that the connection failure can be prevented (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).